Beverage containers with two separate and distinct compartments are unusual, but not unheard of in the marketplace. All known multi-chambered beverage containers are designed to contain two or more separate liquids, each in a separate compartment which comprises some portion of an overall container. The compartments are typically divided by a vertical partition that extends from the bottom of the container to the “mouth” of each compartment in order to keep the liquids in each compartment from comingling. This compartmental method of separating different liquids within the same container is not the subject of this disclosure, as it could be satisfactorily achieved by using one of several multi-chambered beverage container bodies already known in the public domain.
Most multi-chambered beverage containers employ a means for sealing off the “mouth” of each compartment to prevent spillage, by means of either a separate cap or lid that fits over each “mouth”, or a “single cap” which seals all “mouths” simultaneously. In single cap embodiments the lid either snaps into place over the mouths of each compartment via a friction fit, or is screwed into place similar to a traditional beverage container cap. The problem with both of these methods is that they either fail to create a reliably liquid-tight seal between each compartment, or may have problems with orienting the openings for each compartment in the proper position. In prior art devices the user may be unable to create a reliable liquid-tight seal to prevent spillage, or the mouth openings may be inadvertently oriented over the partitions between the compartments.
There is a need, then, for a dual-chamber drink container that includes features that allow an easy to use cap that can reliably seal each compartment in a liquid-tight fashion, while ensuring that the openings for each compartment are positioned properly when the cap is sealed and tightened.